


catalysis

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Character Death, M/M, Overdose, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>fuck you bitch whore, ill kill you myself. that way, you wont lie to me anymore.</p></blockquote>





	catalysis

“i cant watch you hurt yourself anymore,” hajime had said, and oikawa had laughed. he cant watch it, he says, so instead he leaves. of course he will leave him - everyone does. everyone will leave from this problem except for him, because it is his and his alone. he doesnt know when it had started, only that by the time he had realised it, it was already a part of him. deep, twined with his soul and sickening, it was controlling him from within and that it was a part of him like anything else. and he knew that if he could feel it, then most certainly those around him could too.

its sharp and it stings; it hurts more than anything he could have ever imagined. the screaming in his ears, no longer there but ringing incessantly, is starting to drive him mad. hes clawing at his wrists to make those marks disappear, but they keep coming back. one, then two. then one, then two. its blood that seeps together, forming constellations in his skin and he almost smiles with warmth at the feeling.

he feels it in the blood that he coughs up, the dry slide of pills down his throat and the shaking of fingers that havent quite got their fix. he cant feel anything; its so cold. hes numb everywhere but inside, where he cannot stop thinking about everything and anything that is wrong.

his chest hurts - it sears. he screams and shakes, the cool of the tiled floor coming up to greet him. he cannot close his mouth, as the last of him tries to escape. its rasped as he says it, as it claws his way out. he cries in silence, with no tears to his name as he feels himself die. each second is too long as his breath leaves him for good.

'it hurts, hajime,’ he says. oikawas eyes trail to his, one last time before he goes.

hajime does not speak, because the dead can tell no lies.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you bitch whore, ill kill you myself. that way, you wont lie to me anymore.


End file.
